Dragon Swordman
by Red Exorcist
Summary: What would happen when the most awaited MMORPG, Sword Art Online, turns out to be a deadly game? Join our Hero Ryu Tukusama in his journey, in which he will try with all of his efforts to beat Aincrad and set free the thousands players that are traped. First story ever, give it a try please :D


Well, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I will try to do my best, you should know that English is NOT my mother lenguage, actually Im Argentinian. If you see any error in the writing make me know :D. Also, this story have OC, if you dont like, then don't read.

So... With the Story

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Attacks and monsters**"

(**Ryu POV**)

3 Minutes.

That is how much time its left for the most eagerly awaited game of the year, maybe the decade, yes, Im talking about the biggest MMORPG, Sword Art Online, also know as SAO.

Im Ryu Tukusama, Im 17 years old, have light green eyes and brown hair, I have been a kendo practitioner since I was eight, you see, my father was the owner of a kendo dojo, so since I was a child I have been around bokken. Recently I won a kendo tournament in Kyoto, the place that I have been living since I was born.

12:59

It's already time, to enter the world that have caught my full atention since I played the Beta test, I was very lucky to be one of the one thousand people that tested the game.

13:00

Here I come SAO!

"Link Start!"

**(Narrator POV)**

He calibrated the NerveGear, and setted up everything to be able to start play the most awaited game ever.

"Its feels so good to be here again" He said to himself as he elongated his arms to know if everything was all right.

He was wearing an average beginner custome, like everyone else.

He opened his personal menu to check his stats and gear.

"Well it seems that the skills and EXP from the beta its still there" He said happily after he saw that his efforts in the beta weren't in vain.

"Hm I should go to the hunting zones in this town so I can make some EXP and col, and then take a look around the shops to get better gear and weapons" After saying that to himself he started running to his destiny.

In his way to the hunting zone he bumped into someone, making them both fall to the ground.

Getting up quickly he extended his hand to the person, that he noticed was a girl, a beatiful one actually. "Gomen I didn't saw where I was going" He said quickly in an apologetically way, don't wanting to make her angry at him.

"Ah its not problem, I also didn't know what I was doing, Its only that this game is so realistic and astonishing" She said after taking his hand to get up."My name is Asuna"

"Im Ryu,nice to meet you. So Asuna are you going to the hunting zone?" He asked her.

"Yes actually I was going that place so I could practice my **Sword's Skills**"She aswered him with a little smile in her face.

"Oh I was going to do the same thing, do you mind if I join you?" He asked politely.

"No, I dont mind, it would actually be good for the both of us to make a party, so we can farm EXP more easily." She said after thinking for a little moment.

So with that they went to the boars fields until it was getting late, around the 5:20 pm IT happened.

There was a growling sound that came from Ryu stomach "I think that I should Log out and eat somethin" he said somewhat embarrased.

Asuna just giggled "Yes, I will be login out too, its getting late and I have things to do"

"Ah I nearly forget!" Ryu exclaimed, making Asuna jump. He opened his menu and send Asuna a friend solicitation. After some seconds a Pop-up appeared in front of her face. "Its a friend request, so we can se later again, you know , in case that you want to play later. You dont have to accept if you dont want to" He said with a little blush in his face.

She looked at it for a moment before accepting it with a smile in her face. "Well Im going to log out, Goodbye Ryu-san"

He nodded "Goodbye Asuna, and you dont have to call me with -san Just Ryu-kun or Ryu is well, I really dont like formalities"

She looked at him and nodded "Ok, Ryu"

Asuna opened her menu but was looking at it confused "Um, Ryu? Do you know what happened to the log out botton?"

"Hm? What are you talking about it's in the main me..." His words died at his throath when the opened his menu to only see the botton two bottons in the place of three.

_"Well Its the firts day of the server, there will be some bugs, I suppouse..._" He thought but he still felt that something was wrong.

While He was thinking Ryu didn't notice that they were teleported to the center of the town.

All the players where gathered there, everyone were confused about this.

"Is this some kind of quest?" a random player asked.

"I think it is, or maybe its some kind of celebration for the start of the game" said another one.

Suddenly the sky turned red with hundred of alerts of warning, and a big robbed figure started to take form.

"**Hi, players of SAO, you would like to know that I'm the unique person moderating this game right now, Im Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO, and also of the NerveGear**" He said with a booming voice.

"**I will inform you that the ausence of the log out botton is a cuality of Sword Art Online, also the NerveGear can't be removed manualy, If someone try to pull out the NerveGear you will die. Unfortunately, many people have ignored my advice and tried to do it, consecuently causing 213 people to die. How you can see, the news al around the world are streaming it" **He said, making pop-up videos showing people crying over the people that have died.

"**Also, If your HP points drop to zero, you will die here and in the real world. The only way to scape is to clear all the floors and beat the final boss at the 100 floor. Check out your items I put something in all of you**"

"Hm? A mirror?" Ryu said, after a few seconds everyone started to change in to their real forms.

There were some cases that were really perturbating, like some guys dressed like girls.

Ryu looked at Asuna"Hey Asuna are you ok?.." he was left speechless, the girl in front of him was simply stunning

Asuna turned around "Ryu, is that you?" She asked confused.

"Yes Its me, Its seems that all the players were turned into their real selfs" he said before start thinking how was that possible "It must be the calibration. Remember when you first put the NerveGear on it make you touch you all over your body?" He said, at what Asuna just nodded, she could say in words what was she feeling at the moment, there were many encountered feelings, inside she was panicking, confused, and many things that were undescriptible.

"**Go and try your best, I will be watching you" **After saying that he disappeared.

For a few moments there was just silence, but there the only thing that you could hear there screams of panic and cries of help.

"_Its my duty save as many players as I can! _" He thought.

And in that moment the journey of Ryu Tukusama started!

So... I know its not much but, I just wanted to make something like a pilot chapter.

I still don't know what pairings there will be, I have alternatives with some girls of the anime to be with the OC, so I will let you reader to decide.

Let me know if you liked it or hated it in the reviews


End file.
